Stuck in a Blocky World
by ThisGamerGirl53
Summary: Reilly is stuck in the world of Minecraft. She lost her brother on the Launch day of Virtual Reality Minecraft and has been on her own ever since. But with Herobrine relentlessly chasing her, life gets a bit difficult. Until she meets a certain Space Man and his friends.
1. Chapter 1

Jason's POV:

(A/N: This will most likely be one of the only times that you'll see

someone else's POV except for this chapter.)

Me, Jerome, Ian and Mitch walked back from the nearby cave. We had gone

mining today in order to make new swords for us. All together we had about a

half of a stack of Iron. Ian held a torch to light the way, as the sun was

beginning to set.

"I found some Butter in the mines today, I think Sky will be happy." Mitch said and we all laughed.

"Yeah, we all know how much Sky loves his Butter." I replied. We continued walking to our base where Sky and Ty were waiting with Sky's dog Ingot.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"

We all froze at the sound of a girl screaming. We all looked at each other as

we heard the sound of metal on ore rang through the air. We all turn to the

forest where the sound had originated from and run in the direction of the noise. The others are dodging trunks and branches while I seemed to have found a pathway among the trees. As we neared the edge of the forest, we came upon a stretch of sand blocks that continued down to the ocean.

A girl stood on guard. She had dark brown hair with bangs that swept across her forehead similar to the way Ty's hair lies, except it didn't cover her eye. Her eyes were dark blue. Like the night sky. Those eyes burned with rage. She was fairly skinny and I was almost suprised when I saw all of the tools that hung on her belt. We turned to where the girl was stareing and we all flinched at the sight of none other than Herobrine himself. He stood with a evil smirk on his face, as if though he was enjoying the situation. I step forward and reach for my sword.

The girl notices this and looks at me she throws her free hand up.

"Stop! I have to handle this... I won't let anyone get hurt." I stare at the girl and move my hand away from my sword. Mitch looks at me and but I am still emirsed in the situation. The girl slowly draws another sword from he back. _Duel weilding?! That skill is hard to master! _I think to my self.

She shifts her weight onto her back foot, and like lightning she runs at Herobrine. She yells as she relentesly attacks Herobrine. He dodges and blocks all of the attacks as swiftly as she can throw them. Herobrine blocks an attack and pushes the girl back, while she is in the air she grabs throwing needles from her belt and throws the at Herobrine. Landing on all fours, she stands waiting for Herobrine to make his move. The needles had none nothing to the evil god of death and he stood, his smiirk wiped from his face. He runs at the girl, swings and she ducks. The sword leaves a scratc on her arm. With a hiss of pain, she lashes out at Herobrine and manages to make a deep gash in his side.

We stand still, gazing in awe at this girl. _Where did she learn how to fight?! _I wondered. Herobrine staggers back, clutching his side.

"Filthy Mortal!" He screams, his eyes flash and a mob of zombies appears and Herobrine teleports away. The girl stands her ground, shes coverd in cuts at this point. As the last zombie fell, the girl turned to us. She was gasping for breath, she dropped the swords and her knees buckled. I ran forward and grabbed her as she fell, staggering a bit.

The guys came forward. "We should tahe her back to the base." Ian said, his glasses glinting in the torch light. I nod and look at the others.

"I'll carry her, can someone grab her stuff?" Jerome nods and picks up the swords and the needles that lay in the sand. I pick up this strange girl and carry her bridal style. To be honest, she was kinda pretty. And she was skilled with weapons it seemed. We turned back into the woods and began the trek back home.

Sky's POV:

I was starting to get worried. The guys have been gone a while now and it was dark outside. Ty sat petting Ingot, my Weimeraner. Ty looked up, noticing that i was worried.

"They're fine Adam. They know how to handle themsel-" Ty was cut off as the door burst open and the guys ran in. Jason came in after Jerome, he was carrying a girl in his hands. I didn't get a good chance to looka at her though. Me and Ty stood up.

"What happened?!" I asked Jerome as he set down some unfamiliar weapons onto the tabel, The swords seemed to have some blood on them.

"We found her by the ocean... She was fighting Herobrine." I stood shocked and glanced at Ty, whose mouth was hanging open. I turned to Jerome.

"Tell me everything that happened." As Jerome began explaining to me and Ty what had happened, the others took the girl into the closest bedroom possible and began to treat her wounds. I was rather stunned at how good this girl was at fighting**(A/N: Nothing against Girls here.) **, by the sounds of it she was pretty pro. The others had come out by now saying that her wounds had been treated but they didnt know when she'd wake up. So we all sat, stunned or sitting deeply in thought. Finally, it was Jason who broke the silence.

"What would Herobrine want with her?" He wondered aloud.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you are."


	2. Meet Reilly

**Hey guys! It's the author. I just wanted to say I hope you all like the story even though its not much yet. I have another story as well, go check it out if you like the game Mass Effect. Well, here's chapter 2! Enjoyyy! :)**

Reilly's POV:

*Flashback*

I turned to see the group of boys from earlier still standing there. I could barely breath, I was covered in cuts and scratches from the fight. Black clouded my vision and I felt myself collapsing, but just before I hit the ground i felt a warm body catch me. I heard mumbling and then the sensation of being lifted up.

I woke up at one point, still rather sleepy and noticed one of the boys carrying me. He had brown hair that swept over his forehead and it curled a bit at the tips. His eyes were a light sea foam blue. It was... cute. My vision blurred and I passed out again.

*Flash back end*

I woke up, sweating. I was in an unfamiliar room and I could hear people talking outside the room. I went to sit up and bit back a gasp as pain shot through my side. I looked down and noticed that someone had wrapped all my wounds. I clutched my side and got up, slowly hobbling to the door. I stood in the door way and it seemed as if no one noticed me. I couldn't see everyone in the room because two people blocked my view, one of them being the boy who had carried me. Suddenly he spoke up.

" What would Herobrine want with her?"

I leaned on the door way. "I'll tell you if you tell me who you are."

I say, Everyone's head shot around and one of the boys sitting in front of the two blocking my way stood up. I froze as I saw him. He had curly hair that hung in his face and sun glasses covered his eyes. He wore an amulet that was gold and had a Amethyst set into the center. His eyebrows raised and his mouth opened slightly.

I put my hands over my mouth. "A-Adam? Is-Is that really you?!" I said, tears forming in my eyes. I could see one tear running down his face. Everyone sat confused, looking back and forward between me and Adam.

Adam rushed forward and enveloped me in a hug "Reilly!", I bit back a gasp and hugged back. My eyes were watering so bad. He spun me around and set me back down " I can't believe it's you! I... I thought I'd never see you again!" He said, rubbing his face with his sleeve.

I grinned. "Nope. Takes a lot more than you think to take me out."

A boy with black and green headphones spoke up.

"Um... Do you two... Know each other?" He asked. Adam turns towards the others and puts his arm around me.

"Guys, I want you to meet Reilly. My little sister."


	3. How it started

Reilly's POV (still):

The others gaped at us and then suddenly another boy wearing sunglasses jumped up and gave Adam a noogie. I step back and avoid getting tackled by the mysterious boy.

"Agh! I-Ian?! What was that for?!" Adam exclaimed, rubbing his head. The boy called Ian crossed his arms.

"For not telling us you had a sister." He said, smirking. I chuckled and look at the others.

"We got separated on launch day. I'm just as suprised as you guy's that he didn't tell you guy's about me." The others stood up. Adam pointed to each of them.

"The one who has the Bacca skin is Jerome, the one next to him in the hoodie is Mitch, Ian is the one who gave me a noogie," Adam punched Ian in the arm, " Ty is the one with the haed phones and-Ingot!" Adam tried to pry the dog away from me. He had his paws on my shoulders and his whole body was shaking due to his stubby tail.

"Awww! He's such a cutie!" I cooed, petting the dog. Ty finally got Ingot off of me by luring him with a steak. Adam chuckled.

"And the last one is Jason. Except, you can call him the Space Man cause thats normally his skin." Jason hold's out his hand and I shake it.

"You were the one that carried me here." I say and Jason blushes a bit.

"Uh. You remember that?" He asked, scratching his head in embarassment. I nod, and sit down at the tabel in the corner of the room by the door. "Yeah, I woke up once... But then I passed out again. Thanks though."I say, Blushing slightly.I turn to Ian. "Did someone grab my stuff?" you asked. Ian nods his head at Jerome. "Jerome grabbed it." Jerome turns around and then walks over to me and give me my weapons, someone cleaned them so they shimmered in the light. Almost like they were brand new. "Thanks Jerome." I say, replacing them into your weapon belt.

Mitch grins and nods at the diamond axe in your belt. "Nice Betty." He says. You nod. "Thanks." and look at the others. "So, I promised you that I'd tell you why I was fighting Herobrine. So EVERYONE GATHER 'ROUND CAUSE ITS STOOOOORY TIIIME!" I finished loudly and in a southern accent. Everyone laughs and sits down.

"Sounds like she's got your sence of humor Adam." Jason said, smiling. I grinned and chuckled a bit. I clutch my side again and try not to wince as another shot of pain courses down my side. Apparently I did wince as Jason stood up and helped me stand.

"Guys, I think this can wait till morning. Reilly's still in pain from the fight and I think she should rest." he said. The others nod and murmur in agreement. Adam stands and gives me a hug, ruffling my hair. "Night Reils." He says. And as Jason walks me to another room I stick my tounge out at Adam.

"You can use my room. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."Jason says, pausing at the doorway. I turns to face him.

"Jason, I can't let you do that." I say, pulling my hand off of my hip. Jason smiles and begins to close the door.

"Nope, but I can." He says, pulling the door shut. I sigh and lay down on the bed. I fall asleep quickly, as I ponder the days events.


	4. Herobrines Wrath

I wake up in Jasons room. My sides don't hurt as bad as before, so I am able to sit up and walk around freely. I take a hair tie off of my wrist and pull my hair into a quick braid. I walk out of the room and immediatly my sences turn towards the kitchen, where Ty stood taking muffins out of the oven.

I walk over to him and lean on the counter. "Morning." I say and he smiles.

"Morning." He replys and sets the pan of muffins on the counter. I sub conciously feel my mouth water.

"Did you make these?" I say, waiting for them to cool down enough to eat them. Ty grins and nods. I hear a grunt across the room and look over my shoulder. Jason slowly opens his eyes and sits up.

"I smell muffins." He says immediatly, walking over to the tray and tryimg to pick one up. He touches the side of the muffin and jerks his hand away.

"OW! Jeeze Ty, what are these fresh out of the oven?" he asks, running his finger under cold water.

I chuckle and I faintly hear the sound of footsteps trying to sneak up on me. I whip around to see Adam and Mitch sneaking up on my with pillows raised. They freeze momentarily when they see that I heard them and I take my chance to smack the pillows out of their grasp. I grab Adams arm and pull him forward, spining him last second so his arm is held behind his back and his other is also tightly in my grasp. I gently push him against the wall.

I grin as I let go. "I'm _pretty sure _that I just won." I say, everyone laughs as Adam rubbs his shoulder. He looks at me with wide eyes behind his glasses.

"Seriously! Where did you learn to fight?!" He asks, looking at Ty. "Are the muffins ready?" Ty smiles and nods. "Yeah." We all rush to grab one of the large muffins from the pan and i hear tumbling from the stairs.

"Jerome I WONT LET YOU TAKE THE GOOD MUFFIN!" I hear Ian shout and i see Jerome and Ian tumble over eachother and fall on the floor. I laugh as Ian scrambles off of Jerome and grabs one of the best muffins off of the tray. He holds the muffin mockingly and tilts his head slightly.

"_I got the Muffin!_" He says and sits down at the table. everyone laughs as Jerome sits down with another mufin. I sit s that I face all of the boys and begin to eat my muffin. Ian pauses from taking a bit from his muffin.  
"Reilly, how are your wound's?" He asks, I hold up a finger and finish chewing and swallowing the muffin i just took a bite out of.  
"I feel alot better today. My health is all the way up again and when I woke up I didn't feel any pain, even when I was moving." Ian nods and goes back to eating his muffin. I set down my muffin and gaze at the table.

"I think it's about time I told you about why I had that fight yesterday..." I say, everyone freezes and looks at me. "But... Adam they need to know how we got separated.. Because thats when it started.." I look at Adam and he nods, his brows furrowed.

I look down slightly.  
"It happened around noon on Launch day..."

*Flashback*

We walked out of the forest, we had been gathering wood to make a base. My stomach growled.

"Adam I think we should take a break. I need to eat." I say with a chuckle. Adam grins at me.

"Yeah, me too. The only thing I ate today was a bowl of cherrios. I was so excited to get VR Minecraft." We laugh and slide our hand down the side of the screen. The VR version of Minecraft had some of the ideas and programing of SAO, since it was made by the same person. Akihigo Kiyaba.

I go to the options and I see Adam freeze.  
"R-Reilly."

"Yeah Adam?" I say, turning towards him.

"I-I can't find the log out button." I gasp and scroll through all of the options possible. No log out button.

Storm clouds were rolling in and it was getting dark. But we just stood in shock as we realised our situation. We were stuck. Suddenly, we look up as we see lightning litter the sky. A lightning bolt flashes down at us and I scream. We roll away just in time. The sound of thunder litters the sky and the lightning strike caused a forest fire. The fire surrounded me quickly. Almost un naturally.

"Reilly! REILLY!" Adam shouts. I see mobs spawn behind him and, realising that I was probably going to die. I stood and gazed at Adam, tears forming in my eyes.

"Adam!" I shout, he stares at me. Realisation that I wasn't going to move dawning on his face. "Adam I need you to go without me! Go beat this game! For all of the players that got stuck in here, for me!" I shout, my eyes streaming.

"NO! Reilly I won't leave you here! I won't let you die! If this is like SAO, if you die here... If you die here I won't have a baby sister when I wake- when we wake up!" Adam stood, his eyes were waterfalls and the mobs were getting closer.

"Adam GO! If you do't go, you'll die too! Then we will have done nothing. We won't have tried!" I blink, coughing. I look back up at Adam.  
"Adam... please..." Adam stands, weeping and I watch as he turns and runs. Away from the mobs, away from the fire.

Away from me.  
The mobs follow them untill Adam is out of sight. I curl into a ball, coughing. I close my eyes, waiting for the moment when my HP would hit zero. The orange light dances across my eyes but suddenly the light dims and goes out. I open my eyes and I am met with bright white eyes.

Herobrine grins and I scramble back, screaming. Herobrine mutters something that was I couldn't make out and teleported away. I curl up again, weeping. Knowing that I'll never see Adam again. I stand slowly and use what little wood I have to build a shelter. When I finish i lay down in the charred gras and cry myself to sleep.

*Flashback End*

I pause and wipe my face with my sleave. I had started crying half way through the story. The boys looked back and forward between me and Adam. Adam stared at me, he hadn't known what happened after he ran off.

I look back up at everyone, and put my fist on the table.  
"After that, he started coming around all the time. He wouldn't leave me alone. Whether it was burning down my base of just picking a fight. He always left, muttering something about some sort of prophecy..." I take my hand off the table and pul out Betty. I flip the axe in my hand.  
"From the first time he burned down my base, I vowed to myself that I would get better at fighting. Become faster and stronger than the girl that I was. Just in case he decided to pick another fight. I tought myself how to Duel Weild swords and when I had a few extra ores I sharpened them into my throwing needles. The top has a capsul so if I want I could fill them with a poison, and then I was lucky to find 4 diamonds. I made Betty here and then while I made a trip to a nearby village for tade I got griefed, so there goes my last diamond." I put the Axe back into my belt.

"The reason why you guys found me fighting him yesterday is because he burned down my base again. I tried to run away but he just followed me, thats when I'd decided that I'd had enough," I shrug my shoulders and gaze at the others calmly, begining to nibble on my muffin again. "I was tired of being followed and having to always be alert. If he wanted a fight, he'd get one. I don't know what that prophecy he was talking about is but mabey we can ask Seto?" I say. Mitch blinks and tilts his head.

"You know Seto?" He askes. I nod and shrug again.

"Well I know who he is...Never met him before. I've seen your guys's video's before. Last night was just so confusing that I completely derped." I chuckle.

"Anyways, thats when you found me. And now I'm here, with my brother who I thought I'd never see again. And his friends who always know how to make my day and I can't help but smile every time I watch your videos. I think you guys are hilarious." I smile as I see the guys blush a bit. I finish up my muffin and stand up.

"Where are you going?" Adam asks as I walk towards the door. I turn arund and grab Betty from my belt.

"Im gonna go get some wood so I can make a bed instead of using Jason's room. And I don't want to sleep on that couch the whole time I'm here." As I turn to walk out the door i smile and I see Jason blush a bit but he hide's it quickly.

It was going to be a lot more fun from now on.


	5. New room

I walk outside and take a look at my surroundings. There is a forest across a large clearing of grass. To the right of the house is a large hill that leads down to a Desert Village. To the left is a lake that opens up into the ocean. I grin as I walk towards the trees, its about noon now so I need to work quickly. I take Betty and hack my way through several Oak trees, all of them shrinking to 1/8th their original size. I put all of the wood into my back pack and head back to the house. When I enter, I am met with only Ian sitting at the table going through his inventory. I turn towards Ian and tilt my head a tiny bit.

"Where are the others?" I ask him, he looks up calmly and pauses moving his Iron ingots to a new slot.

"They split into two teams and went out. Adam took Mitch, and Jerome and they went mining. Ty took Jason and they went hunting." he replys. "I stayed here to help with your room and re-wrap your wounds." He slides the Ingot into the slot and closes the inventory. I nod and quickly make my Oak wood into planks and follow Ian upstairs where there was a doorway already made. We stood over the downstairs guest room. I hand Ian half of my wood and we begin to build the walls of the room. I run downstairs and gab a glowstone that was collected from the boys recent trip to the Nether before they found me. We make a small lamp and one that stood on the floor and placed them down, putting the small one on the bedside table. We got to work on the ceiling and when we finished we heard the boys coming home, we placed down the bed and two chests we had made and went downstairs to meet them.

Jerome smiled when he saw us. "Hey guyyyys. _Guess what we fooound_?!" He said, the others grined as they waited for us to guess. I already had a feeling I knew.

"How many?!" I asked excitedly, Jerome threw the items at me and I gasped.  
"You found 10?!" I gasped, tossing back the Diamonds. Adam nods.

"Two pockets of 4 and one pocket of 2." He says. Jerome walks over to a chest and places the diamonds in, closing the chest and locking it. That was the 'Precious Minerals' chest. I hop in place slightly.

"This is awesome!" I say, smiling. They boys giggle at my reaction. Ty looks at Ian and notices that his hair is stucking to his forhead.

"Did you guys finish the room?" He asks and I nod.

"Yup! No more sleeping in other peoples room." I say, smiling a bit more. I clap my hands.  
"So! I say its about lunch time, whatcha guys got?"

Adam tosses me a few steaks and a few apples. "We got some more but this should be enough for all of us." He says.

I nod and head into the kitchen. "I'll just cook this and I'll let you know when its ready." I say, taking mushrooms out of the food chest. The boys nod and I am left to cook.  
About 20 minuets later I sit down, letting the mushroom soup I'm making simmer.

Ian walks in with bandages in his hands.  
"We should probably re-wrap your wounds." He says, I nod and remove the bandage from my arm and waist. Ian kneels down in front of me and gently wraps the wounds in fresh bandage.  
"Your wounds should be fully healed by about noon tomorrow." He says, standing. I nod again and wal over to the soup. I gently open the lid and peer inside. I turn back to Ian,

"Take a seat. Dinners ready." I say. And just as the words leave my mouth I hear running and loud thumps. I see Jason and Ty lean from the stairs to the second floor and Adam, Jerome and Mitch lean from the basement stairs.

"I heard the words 'Dinner' and 'Ready' in the same sentence." Jerome says seriously. I stare in shock at the boys, my hand on the lid of the soup.

"Jeeze! I literally said that from down here and you guys heard it? You guys must _really _like food." I say, giggling. I jerk my head to the table where Ian is already sitting.  
"Grab a bowl and ill bring over the food."

The boys all race to their seats and anxiously tap on their bowls. I ladel soup into their bowls and grab the steak from the furnace. Adams eyes are rolling up to the ceiling as he eagerly smells the food, awaiting his moment of sheer victory over the food. You giggle and give everyone a steak.

"Dig in!" I say and everyone tears at their food like rabid animals. The boys mouths are watering and they all mumur in hapiness at the taste of the food.

"Dude. Reilly. This. Is. _Amazing._" Jason says, greedily slurping the soup out of the bowl, not bothering to use the spoon.  
"Yeah. Ty might have some competition!" Mitch exclaims, his mouth full of steak. I chuckle and hold up my hands, giving my head a small shake.

"No no. I'm sure that there will be no need for competition. We can actually co-oporate and _work together._" You say. Everyone chuckles. You go back into the kitchen and return with a pie pan.

"But I _did_ make some Apple Pie." Within minuets everything was gone. We all sat, our food digesting when you tighten the strap on my weapon belt and stand.

"Im gonna go train, anyone wanna join me?" I say, gazing at the others. Jason nods and stands.

"I'll come." He equips his weapons and stands by the door. Adam looks at all of us.

"I think we all could train, and you could show us some rad moves." he said with a grin. I nod and gaze at the others.

"Alright. Equip wooden training swords and axes and meet me outside in ten minuets." I turn and walk out the door.


	6. New players

I grab some Oak wood planksand place two on top of eachother, making several training dummies. I make myself two wooden swords and a wooden axe.  
I walk over to one of the 'dummies' and train while I wait for the others. I hear the door open and turn to see everyone equipped with wooden weapons.

I sheath my sword and walk over to the boys, who all stood in a line. I smirked, _time to lighten the mood a bit_. I think to myself.

"AteeeenTION!" I scream everyone looks confused and Adam looks at me like I'm crazy. I walk speedily over to Adam, my hands behind my back. He leans back as i get uncomfortably close to him.  
"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT CUPCAAAAAKE?!" I yell, and everyone laughs. I turn my head towards the others, still very close to Adam.  
"Did I say something amusing?" I say in a southern accent. I see Ian hold back a laugh.

I hastilty walk over to him and lean forward.  
"Is something funny SARGENT?!" I yell, he holds up his hands and waves them in front of me.

"No Ma'am!" He says, I lean back. And look at the others.

"I said, ATEEEENTION!" I shout and everyone salutes me. I grin.  
"At ease." Everyone lowers their hands. I wring my hands and begin to pace in the grass. I begin to speak in a Southern accent.  
"Now, seeing as you _do not_ know protocal I will tell you _one thing_." I turn to face the boys who stood trying to keep a straight face.  
"_NO FRIENDLY FIRE."_ I say, looking directly at Adam. He chuckles and I drop the Commanding Officer act. I pull out my training Axe from the sheath on my side and head over to one of the dummies.

"Today, we will be learning how to throw an axe..." I gaze at the others, a serious look on my face. "And almost never miss your target." I scan the line of anxious boys and my gaze lands on Jerome. I beckon him over, he stands next to me and I step away from his arms.  
"Show me what you got." I say, he smirks and grabs his wooden axe from his inventory. He stares at the target that I have drawn on 4 planks of wood and throws. The axe spinns in the air and misses the center by a few inches. I walk up and jerk the axe from the wood, I hand him his axe.  
"Good job." I say, pulling my own from my belt." But try exhaling as you throw, i find that that helps with the aim." I stand whith the axe at my side. I inhale and raise the axe to my shoulder. I hold my breath for a few seconds before exhaling and throwing the axe. It hits the center target perfectly. I look at the others.

"Line up and try it out." I say. The others hurry over and begin to throw their axes. As they tried the breathing technique I noticed that they got better. So I had them practice on two planks instead of four, since it had more of the shape of a player or mob.

I hear rustling in the bushes and turn towards the forest, Jason pauses from pulling out his axe and everyone stares at the bushes near the forest._ It couldn't be mobs... it's not night time yet... _I think to myself. Suddenly, a boy run's out from the bushes and over the large hill.

"Yeah, thats right! You'd better run!"

"No one messes with us!"

Two girls jump from the bushes, waving Iron swords.


	7. The prophecy begins

One of the girls has long, blond hair that is currently tied in a ponytail. She wears a loose fitting Blue plaid flannel over a white cami and ripped skinny jeans.  
The other girl has long dark brown hair with bangs that hung ove her forehead, much like has black and blue headphones. She wears a creeper hoodie and black skinnie jeans.

They turn and see all of us, training weapons in our hands and feeze.

"Oh! Um..." The blonde girl scrathces her head.  
"We, uhh... Sorry if we interupted something.." She said, Headphones girl absent mindedly rubs her palms on her jeans.

I walk up to them and hold out my hand.  
"It's alright. Im Reilly, this is my brother Adam and our friends." They shake my hand and realisation dawns on their faces.

"Your RedstoneReilly!" They say together. I chuckle as the others shake the girls hands.  
"We subscribed to you and Adam and the others a year ago. We love you guys! Your so funny!" Headphones girl says.

The blonde girl points to Headphones girl.  
"Thats Roman, everyone calls her Roe. And I'm Kaylin." She says. Mitch looks back at the hill where the mysterious boy disappeared.

"What was that about? With that guy?" He asked. Roman's gaze hardend and Kaylin balled her hands into fists.

"That jerk greifed us of everything we had. Literally. The only thing we have now is the stuff in our inventory. Which altogether is 5 steaks, Our swords and tools and a half stack of wood and coal." Kaylin said, turning back to me.  
"What were you guys doing?"  
I point my thumb over my shoulder at the wooden target.  
"We were training. They wanted to learn some moves."

Jason puts a hand on my shoulder. "She has sick master skills." He says and I blush a little.

"I-I'm not that good guys..." I mutter, embarassed and also flattered at the same time. Jerome throws his hands in the air.

"Are you kidding me?! You were the fuel for Power Move City!" He yells. Everyone laughs and I turn back to the girls.

"You cold stay with us if you want." I say. They're eyes widend in shock.

"Really?!" Kaylin asks, obviously trying to hold back the fangirl in her. Everyone nods.

"Yeah. I'd be fun." Adam says and I chuckle.

"And I don't want to be the only girl here. It'll be good to have some company of the _female gender._" All of a sudden I here a deep voice behind me.

"7 warriors, trapped in a world of blocks  
Shall come together as one in a large army.  
Three groups of two, two shall join but in more than one way..."

The others and I spin around just in time to see Herobrine teleport away.

And the sky begins to darken.


	8. New residents

Roman looks at me, obviously frightened at the sight of Herobrine appearing and ruining the most perfect moment of her life.  
**(Herobrine: Its a living OK.)  
**"Wh-What was that about." She says, looking at everyone. Kaylin at her side, shaking. I feel Adam put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll explain. You go inside and set up some places for them to sleep." He says.  
I nod and turn towards the house. My eyes tearing up a bit. Why did Herobrine have to ruin my one and only chance to have riends who wouldn't use me or were crazy fan people. I hastily walked inside and pulled two sleeping bags from the closet in the hall and lay them out in my room. They can sleep here tonight and we can add they're rooms tomorrow. I hear the door open and quickly wipe my eyes so no one notices that I had been crying. I walk downstairs and am immediaty takled into a bear hub by the two girls.

"Oh my gosh! Adam told us everything, Herobrine is such jerk." Kaylin says, pulling out of the hug. I nod with a small grin.

"Yeah, I know. C'mon I'll show you where you guys can sleep for the night." We turn towards the stairs and I show them to my room. I stand by the sleeping bags and look apologetically at our new residents.  
"We have to build your rooms tomorrow." I say. I sit on the bed and Kaylin sits on the floor next to Roe.

"Did you hear that last thing Herobrine said?" Kaylin said. Me and Roe nod.

"Yeah, it sounded alot like the begining of the prophecy that Adam told us about. But he didn't really finish... I think he hesitated." Roe says. I hear a knock at the door and Mitch peeks his head in.

"Hey Reilly. Don't forget we're having that party tomorrow." He says and shuts the door. The girls tilt their heads and look at me confused. I chuckle and walk over to a chest.

"We're having all the guys over. Ant, Bash, Kyle, Bodil. You get my drift." I say, opening the chest. As I dig around for some black wool.  
"Its a pool party, so we'll have to make you guys some bathing suits before we go to bed. What color do you guys want?" I ask, finally finding the black wool.

"I'll take white please." Roe replys. I toss her some white wool and she crafts it into string.

"Gray please." Kaylin says. We craft our wool into string, and in turn, the string into bathing suits. Once we were done, the girls hopped into their sleeping bags and i got cozy in my bed. It only took seconds before I fell asleep.

**(Hey guys! Its the author. I know that much didn't happen during this chapter but I just wanted you all to know that I love the support that this story is getting and I want to say thanks to 'Poppyflower of Stormclan' for the first follow and favorite on this story. Yay! Thanks so much guys. Also I won be updating as much anymore since school starts on Monday so I'll try to update at least once every day. So, that's all I have to say. Bye Readers! :D)**


	9. Party Time

I woke up the next morning to the smell of soup on the stove. I sit up and rub my eye, It looks like the girls already went down stairs. I throw on my bathing suit underneath a creeper shirt I'd crafted and a pair of frayed shorts. I hastilly throw my hair in a braid and dash down the steps.

"Hey! Look who's finally up!" Adam said, putting his arm around me. I suddenly became aware that there were other people in the room. Bodil, Simon, Bashur, Kyle, Tyler (Munching Brotatoe not LogdotZip), Ant, Dartron and Seto standing or sitting at the table. Most of them had been eating while the girls and the others talked with them. I suddenly felt rather selfconsious as everyones head turned towards me.  
"Guys, this is my little sister Reilly." He says. I give a small wave and a smile.

"Hello." I say, everyone smiles with a 'Hey' or a 'Nice to meet you.'

"Jeeze Reilly! You slept in late!" Roe says, giggling with Ty. I glare at her, but I can't help but smirk. Kaylin clasps her hand together.  
"Well, now that Reillys up I say that we head to the lake!" Kaylin says standing. She and Roe run upstairs to change while the guys make a mad dash outside. I hear yelling and splashing as they jump into the water. I remove the cloths over my bathing suit and throw them into the chest in my room. The girls had dashed into two of the bathrooms in the house. We all meet in the living room.

"Ready?" I say, They grin and nod. We all wore bikini's but mine was black, Roe's was white and Kaylin's was gray. We walk outside and I hid a blush and smirk to myself as I see Jason, Ian and Ty stare at us. Their mouths hung open slightly. They quickly snap out of it and wave. I hear wistles and I laugh with Kaylin and Roe. They get into the water and I sit at a small ledge just above the water and dip my feet in. I can't get my bandages wet or take them off till noon.

Bashur noticed my bandages while the others were busy talking and splashing eachother.  
"Hey Reilly. Whats with the bandages?" he asks and the others turn around. Looking at my waist and arms.

I look down at my legs.

"Herobrine..." I say, trailing off. Everyone seems to understand that I'm not in the mood to speak of what happened and go back to what they're doing. Jason and Seto are the only ones who watch me for a few moments, as if they're worried about me. I pull up my options and begin to toy with the music settings, providing original music for the party. We all listen to Bash tell the 'Steak Man Story' and laugh as Kyle makes some immature joke. I look at the sky and realise the position of the sun. I gasp and look at Ian who is in a conversation with Kaylin.

"Ian! What time is it?" I ask him excitedly. He looks at the time on his inventory and looks back at me, grining.

"About noon." He replys. I jump up with my hands in the air.

"OH HALLELUJIA!" I scream and rip off my bandages. I dive into the water and re surface to a bunch of laughter.  
"No! I don't think you understand how badly I wanted to take those off! It sucked so bad not being able to go to the full extent of all out crazy that I normally can!" Adam ruffles my head and i stick m toungue out at him. I swim around untill i hear Mitch scream.

"WHO WANTS TO PLAY CHICKEN?!" He shouts, Jerome at his side. I look around and see Adam and Jason raise their hands.

"Ok. Me and Jason against you and Jerome." Adam says. Mitch nods and gets on Jeromes shoulders. Adam bends down and Jason gets awkwardly on his shoulders. I run back up onto the shore so I can get a better view.

"Okay so I'm gonna Ref," Kyle says. Joining me on the shore. "We're gonna do three rounds. First round only the people on top can fight. Second, only the people on the bottom. And for the last round its an ALL OUT WAR!" Kyle says.  
"ThreeTwoOneGO!" I yell and Jason grabs Mitch at the elbows and Mitch grabs Jasons arms to stabilize himself. They try to throw eachother off with sheer strength.

"GO JASON! YOU GOT THIS!" I scream over the shouts of the others,"I BELIEVE IN ALL OF YOU BUT IF I DON'T CHEER FOR ADAM AND JASON ADAM'LL KILL ME!" I yell, laughing. I hear Jason and Mitch trying so hard to hold back laughs while their lower halfs hold onto their legs to keep them balanced. I see Mich fall back into the water with a splash.

"Yeah Boiyyyyy! Das wasUP!" I hear Jason yell and I clap my hands enthusiastically. Mitch gets back on Jeromes shoulders and Kyle counts down.

"GO!" He yells and Adam and Jerome are throwing eachother side ways while Mitch and Jason try to hold on to them. MItch pushes Adam and over the yells of the rest of the watchful spectators I hear Adam scream.

"JASON IM STARTLED!" I can't stop laughing at this point and as Jason gets back onto Adams shoulders. They don't even wait for us to say go and they just go for it. Jason and Mitch Grappling eachothers arms again and Adam and Jerome trying to kick eachothers shin without having the two fall but also trying to not get too close.  
I see Kaylin wipe away a tear as she laughs and at this point I'm clutching my sides from laughing. I see Mitch finally fall off of Jerome and the other Team Jadam fans Screech pig noises in victory. And yes. The teams had names. we all laughed and then Ant looked at the time.

"We should probably head back. It'll take a while to get back." He says. Everyone nods and we all go on shore and say our goodbyes. I walk over to Seto and he gives me a hug.

"I know about the prophecy. If you need my help just call me." He says. I nod and he walks off with the others, shouting goodbyes and waving their hands. We all still had on our bathing suits so Adam runs inside and screams that he needs to take a shower.

"Oh I love et ven you get in set vatar." Jason says. Turning into Bruno for a half of a second. I hear Adam burst into laughter and we all go to our own bathrooms and shower. By the time we get out and eat some leftover steaks is night time.  
I've been laying here in bed for a while now, but no matter how much I try I just can't seem to sleep.  
I get up and decide to go on the roof. I used to love the stars. When my grandfather died, I would go outside and stare at one star for hours. Because that star was brighter than the others. I always felt that that was him. After that, I went out all the time. I loved the night sky.

I climb up the ladder to the roof as quietly as possible. I don't want to wake everyone. I go over to the edge of the roof. Surprisingly, no mobs had noticed me. I sit down and lay back, my hands clasped over my head. It was cold out, but only my legs felt it. I wore a hoodie over my cami and short-shorts for bed. I lay there, staring at the night sky. They programed constellations and Shooting stars in the game but it only made me miss the real night sky. I sigh, gazing at the artificial beauty of the stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"


	10. He's Back

**(A/N: I want to thank kayleno33 for the next part. She helped me decide something that is pret-ty important in the story. :D)**

I sit up and look back at the ladder. I see Jason walking over to me across the roof. I pull one of my hands back and lean on my arm.  
"Sorry if I woke you." I say softly, trying not to wake anyone else. Jason sits down next to me and looks up.

"You didn't wake me. I couldn't sleep." He says, his seafoam eyes reflecting the stars in the sky. As if they were meant to be in a seafoam sky, and not a dark blue one. He looks at me.  
"Why are you up here?" He askes.

I look back up at the sky.  
"Same as you. I just couldn't sleep, so I came up here." I sigh."I used to love watching the sky at night when I was little. Even before my grandfather died. I always loved to try and find the constelations or find shooting stars. Some nights, I actually fell asleep outside. It was fun... This sky...it's just not the same." I look at him. He gives a slight nod.

"I agree. You and me have a lot in common." He says. I look down at my legs, swinging over the side of the house. In thought. I always did have a tiny crush on Jason, IRL we didn't really know eachother but in here I felt like I've known him forever. I feel his finger underneath my chin and he turns my head so I face him

"But I know someone more beautiful than the stars." He says, looking deep into my eyes.

"J-Jason. I-I..." I say blushing. Good thing you can barely see anything out here. Jason leans forward and suddenly the space between us is gone. I tense up a bit as he kisses me, not only am i just suprised at his actions but this is one of my brothers best friends. But I slide my fingers in between his anyway. I like him and I guess he likes me back.  
Jason pulls away and entwines his fingers with mine. His forehead against mine, I smile.

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" I ask him and he chuckles.

"Longer than you think." He says. He stands up and pulls me up with him. "C'mon, we should get to bed." I nod and lean against him. We go down the ladder and silently walk into my room. He gives me a kiss on the cheeck.  
"Good night Reilly." He says softly. I hold his hand and stop him before he can leave.

"Jason... what does this make us?" I ask him. He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"I say this makes us a thing. And that your Jason's girl." He says quietly, we don't want to wake up anyone. I smile and hug him back.

"Lets agree to not tell Adam though. I don't know how he'd react to us being together." He says. I nod and pull away from him.

"I can tell the girls though. I can trust them. Besides I think we all know whats going on with them." I say with a grin. He smiles and kisses my forehead. He walks to the door and pulls it shut. With one last good night. I clamber into bed silently and find that I fall asleep in seconds.

*TimeSkip brought to you by CaveMan's Human Trafficing Company.*

Its been about three weeks since me and Jason started dating. We only told the girls who were absolutle extatic when I told them, going on about how cute we were and how they knew that he liked me. Roe and Ty have started showing small signs of affection, along with Kaylin and Ian. Jason and me sneak small affectionate kisses on the cheek now and then but thats about it since we don't want anyone to get suspicious.  
We haven't hear anything from Herobrine in a while and i can't help but think something's up. Ian, Kaylin and Adam sit at the table eating and talking when I open the door.

Adam looks up at me. "Where you goin'?" He asks me, I look over my shoulder at him.

"A walk." I reply calmly. I need to think for a bit. Adam nods and goes back to his conversation. I walk outside and close the door behind me. I start towards the forest and as soon as I reach the treeline I feel a cloth at my arm. I try to scream but within a few seconds I pass out.


	11. Serums

Adam's POV:

It was getting late and I'm starting to worry about Reilly. She's been gone all day, I mean, I know that she can take care of herself but I worry about my baby sister.

I look at Ty. The others had joined us at the table after a while, waiting for Reilly to return.  
"Ty. Can you set up a Comm-link between her and us?" I ask. We had found out that if you go to your inventory, theres an option that says 'Contact Player'. Ty nods and goes into his inventory, he sets up a Comm-link with Reilly and puts it on speaker.

"Ugh. Wha-Where am I?... Ouch!" I hear Reilly's voice all around me. I tense up as I hear a cold laugh.

"Well. Seems like little Reilly _finally _woke up." Herobrine says. I clench my fists. What did he do to her.  
"I wouldn't struggle. The restraints deliver an electric shock when you do."

"What do you want with me, Herobrine?!" Reilly says, obviously angery. I go pale when I hear Reilly become nervous.  
"W-What are the needles for?" She asks, starting to become scared but still holding her tone.

"Just a... Experiment." Herobrine chuckles. Roe is shaking up against Ty and everyone is scared. Jason looks like he's dying inside though. I wonder why?

"Like Nether I'm gonna let you perform any experiments on me!" Reilly says angrily. I hear Herobrine chuckle a bit.

"Oh. Not me. My scientist who made these serums." I hear Herobrine leave and someone else walk in.

"Wha-Y-Your a-" Reilly cuts off and screams. We all go white as a ghost and the guys clench their fists in rage. We are too scared to turn down the volume.

"Y-You bastard. How could you... do this?!" Reilly says, struggling to speak. I hear another voice over the call.

"Well! Still want to talk back do we?" The voice says and I hear Reilly wimper and then another earsplitting scream.

"N-Notch it hurts. Please... M-Make it stop..." It sounded as if she was crying. Kaylin was crying into Ian's shoulder and Roe was crying but she couldn't stop shaking. She was tembling so badly it looked like she was swaying.

"I don't know..._Should _I give you the sedative? You want to talk back so much..." I can hear Reilly sobbing and I am staring at disbelief at nothing in particular. I see Jason storm away, crying.

I hear something fall to the ground over the call and  
"Get up you useless bag of flesh-" and the call ends.

I look at the others and they are all weeping. Ty's arm around Roe and Ian's around Kaylin. I am too scared to cry at the moment.

I look at Mitch.  
"Call Seto."


	12. Back

Reilly's POV:

I wake up in a Nether Brick room. The only things in the room are a bed and a body length mirror. I gasp out in pain as I feel something growing on my head and the base of my back.  
I scream as I feel bones breaking and re-forming. And then its gone. I hobble over to the mirror and gasp at what I see. Cat Ears and a Tail had grown on my head and back. They were an extremely dark shade of blue and my ears had white tips.

I put my hands on my mouth as I back up. I bump into someone and scramble around. Herobrine stands there. A small smile on his face.

"My experiment was a sucess. Now I think I should explain a few things."

*Time Skip Brught to you by Im too lazy to explain RN*

Jason's POV:

Its been about week since Reilly's dissapearence. We called Seto but he couldn't locate her. We tried everything. Most days I sat in my room doing nothing, along with Adam. We only came out to eat. We used the bathrooms in our rooms and Adam still doesn't know what happened between me and Reilly. He looks at me some days, confused. You'd think it'd be obvious but he's in so deep with confusion from being stuck in this stupid game, the prophecy, and the fact that his little sister might not even be alive anymore that it isn't.

I sat upstairs in my room. I wasn't crying , I just stared at the ceiling. The others were downstairs eating dinner. All of a sudden I heard yelling and shouting. And through all the noise I heard one name.  
Reilly.

Reilly's POV:

I hid my cat ears and tail in my hoodie. The hood was up because it was getting dark anyway and I was freezing. I had finally escaped after... I don't even want to say it. I hobbled towards the house, I couldn't wait to see everyone again. To see Adam and Roe and... To see Jason. I walk up to the door and take a deep breath. I push the door open and am met with staring faces. All of a sudden everyone runs at me. Crying and engulfing me in a giant hug.

"My Notch, your freezing!" Roe said, weeping out of sheer happieness. I shake my head.

"G-Guys Im fine, realy." I say smiling. Adam had hugged me the longest. All of a sudden I hear a series of thumps and turn to see Jason standing at the bottom of the steps.

"Reilly." He says. I run towards him, crying.

"J-Jason. I-I.." I sobb into his shirt. I couldn't take it. I finall snapped he kisses me on the cheek and holds me.

"Please. Don't ever do that to me again." he says. I nod and I'm still sobbing. Everyone looks confused now, except for the girls of course. They stood with smirks on their faces. Jason pulls away from me, looking into my eyes.

"What happened?" He asks me, seriousness and worry toned in his voice. Suddenly there is a loud bang as the window in the kitchen bursts open. I look at Jason, sadness in my eyes and teleport to the window. I hear the guys scream and I shut the window. ath the same time the wind decides to blow the hood off my head. Revealing my ears I take my tail out from under the bottom of the hoodie. Kaylin and Roe have their hands over their mouths and are shaking uncontrolably. The guys look absolutly terrified, yet angry at the same time.

"What did he do to you?" Jerome says quietly. My eyes begin to tear up again. I turn to Ian.

"Ian. Wanna know what your thinking right now? Your exact thoughts are 'Why would Herobrine do this? What was his goal in all of this?' ." I say. Ian looks shocked as the others turn towards him.

"H-How did you..." He says. I start to cry a little bit.

I scan the crowd of people. Scared yet worried all at once.  
"I-I need a voulenteer." I say quietly. Roe steps forward. Ty looking at her as if though he needs her company.  
"Roe. I'm going to read your memories. Is there a specific one you want me to see?" I say. She shakes her head, trembling slightly. I nod.  
"I won't be able to control which one it is. I just want you to know that." I sit staring into her brown eyes.  
"Look into my eyes. Know that you are safe, as long as you are here. With us, with me. Relax." I close my eyes and when I open them they are white.  
"Embrace Eternity." I hear the guys scream a bit at the sudden sign of my eyes, but I stand with Roe as I watch a boy run away from the clearing where her house used to be. The image flashed to an image of me and the guys standing with our axes. To an image of the pool party, to an image of their new rooms.  
To an image of Ty.

I release the momories and flash her a small smile as she blushes and walks back over to Ty. I have been slowly crying this whole time. I look at Adam and jason and I beckon them over.  
"I'm going to show you the memories of where I was when Herobrine got me. Everything that just happened with Roe will happen with you." I repeat my exact words that I told Roe. And stood as Jason and Adam watched everything. I began to cry uncontrolably. It went to a icture of the exact cloths that I'm wearing on the ground and thats when I had to stop. I couldn't do it.

I released them and put m hands to my face, weeping. My ears laying flat and my tail curled around my legs. I hear Adam stand up.

"DAMNIT!" He screams and runs upstairs. Jason wraps his arms around me. One tear tailing down his face. Everyone looks scared and confused by their reactions.

"I'll explain in a minuet." He says and takes me up to my room. He lays me in bed and kisses my cheek. Before I fall asleep i hear the sounds of fists hitting the tble and walls and the yells of the boys who stand in anger. And crying girls who need their comfort.


	13. The Last Lines

I wake up in the morning and feel an arm wrapped around my waist. I turn to see Jasons seems that he was already awake.

"Morning." He says, kissing me. I smile.

"Morning." I reply, I get up and do my hair in a braid. Jason comes up behind me and hugs me.  
"You ok?" He asks. I nod and kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that a player would side with Herobrine." Jason grunts in agreement. I pull away and walk to the door.

"Im gonna go make something to eat. Come down when your ready," I grin."Space Man." He chuckles as I walk downstairs. I cut up some apples and make a quick apple pie. Adam comes downstairs with Kaylin and Ian. He smiles.

"Hey Reils. Smells good." He says, ruffling my hair. I pout and swish my tail. It was a bit weird having a tail. I woke up last night and cut holes in my pants so my tail could fit. I smile and hear a rumbling noise come from my throat. I stand shocked at my reaction. Me and the others laugh.

"Well! Apparently I can purr now!" I announce as Jason and Mitch come downstairs. Jason walks over to me.

"Yeah. But it's cute." He says with a smile. I swish my tail and smile. Adam looks so derped right now. The guys had caught on last night. Adam just stood, one eyebrow arched. He looked at Jason.

"Cute?" He asks as I take the pie out of the oven and put it on the counter. Mitch just shakes his head confused at how Adam was _not _getting this. I laugh.  
"Wow Adam. Really. Everyone else figured it out. C'mon." I say, putting my hand on my hip and standing next to Jason.

Adam looks at us. Back and forth, as if though trying to solve a puzzle. Realization dawned on his face.  
"A-Wa-Gah-Whe-HOW?!" Mitch an I laugh and Kaylin pats him on the back.

"Good job buddy! You_ finally_ figured it out." She says, giggling. Adam pulls me into a head lock and gives me a noogie.

"Thats for not telling me your dating one of my best buddies." He said, letting me go.  
"How long has this been going on now?" He asks. I look at Jason. "Counting the week I was with Herobrine... about 4 weeks." I say, tapping my chin. Adam gapes at me and Jason.

"4 Weeks and you didn't tell me?! Im your brother Reilly!" He exclaims, pretending to look hurt. But he smirks. "Im fine with it. But Jason, seriously. You break her heart and I break your neck." He says with a poker face. Jason puts his arm around my waist.

"I wouldn't do that to Reilly." He says. I walk back over to the pie, we had been talking for a while so it could be cooled down. I put the pie on the table and cut it into slices.

"Pies Ready!" I shout and Jerome, Ty and Roman run downstairs. Ty throws his hands up in the air.

"PIE! REILLY YOUR THE BEST!" He shouts giving me a hug and greedily taking two slices. I laugh and sit down with the others to eat.

Jerome nudges Jason with his elbow. "You picked a good one Jason. SHE CAN COOK! Wait. You can cook IRL right." I giggle.

"Yes Jerome, I can cook." He fist pumps the air.  
"Then my Thanksgiving is at your place." We laugh and finish eating. I wasnt all that hungry so I didn't eat much. I stand up.

"We're sparring at training today. So equip the wooden weapons and meet me outside." I say, flicking my tail.

*TimeSkip to Training brought to you by BruceMan- I mean Bat Wayne- DANGIT!*

I walked back and forthe between pairs as I watched them spar, giving them tips on their fighting and encouraging them. I put my fingers to my mouth and whistle. Jerome gets off of Mitch, Adam and Roe step back from eachother and Kaylin and Ty put back their swords. I look at them all and clasp my hands together.

"You all are doing great! I think its about time someone took me on." I say. "Any takers?" I stop and my ear twitches. I whip out my Diamond swords that the others had crafted for me. They had found a butt ton of them on a mining trip when I was gone.

"The mutant girl steps to the plate  
And accepts her destined fate  
To return from this cursed game  
You must beat the one who had tamed  
The mighty Ender Dragon  
For he is not the key  
The final fight therefore..."

Herobrine smirks. "Is with me." I launch myself at him but he teleports away at the last second and my sword hits open air.


	14. May it begin

I straighten myself to find that the others had taken out their weapons too. I flaten my ears and lash my tail in sheer, seething anger. My eyes flash gray for a moment but I dont pay any mind to it. The others noticed though and Roe walks up to me.

"Woah! Reilly, your eyes are gray!" She says, examining my eyes. I blink and my ears perk up.

"Really?" I ask and Roman nods.  
"They're blue again now though." She replys. I shake my head.

"That must happen when I get angry now that Im... wait... Herobrine. What did he say? 'The mutant girl steps to the plate'..." I look at the others, my eyes wide.

"I have to fight Herobrine to beat the game." I say. Adam shakes his head.

"Reilly you can't you could die." He says and looks at me, I can't see his eyes behind his sunglasses.  
"I don't want to actually lose you this time."

"When the time comes, I have to. If it means that you guys can make it out... then I'm expendable."

"No your not Reilly! We don't know what we'd do without you!" Kaylin says walking up and grabbing my shoulders.  
I stare at the others. They know that I have to do it, its in the prophecy. Jason walks up and Kaylin steps out of his way.  
I look down and he puts his finger under my chin, making me look him in the eyes.  
"Promise me that when he comes, you won't fight." He says, staring into my eyes. I can tell what he's thinking. He's worried, he's scared. '_Why did it have to be her? Why do we have to be stuck in this stupid videogame with fricken Herobrine at our necks and a final boss that people have been trying to beat but it just won't work?!' _I agree with his thoughts. But I know that I have to do it. I hate having to lie to him.

I nod my head and he moves away from me.  
"Good." He says and we all go inside. My ears are tilted down, I hope no one notices.

*TimeSkip cause I'm just too lazy to keep going with explaining. :p*

Its been about a month since Herobrine told us the last of the prophecy. I've been training alot, trying to prepare myself. He could come at any moment. Jason and the guys were there for me and the girls helped me alot through this. This morning I had braided Kaylins hair and and Roe had fishtailed mine. I had joined a hunting party with Jason, Adam and Roe. The others had gone mining in a cave system in the mountain because we were running low on coal. We lost Ingot a few days back. He ran off during a hunting trip and we havn't seen him since.

We walked back to the house, laughing and joking around. I was holding Jasons hand. My ears twitched while the others were laughing at a joke Kaylin had just told sky got cloudy quickly  
Almost un naturally.

I turned around an pushed everyone onto the ground.  
"Get Down!" I shouted and suddenly, lightning struck the spot where we had been. We scrambled back and I helped everyone up. Adam suddenly pulled out his Butter sword, Kaylin pulled out her Iron axe and Jason took out his Diamond Sword. I whip around and come face to face with Herobrine.

I pull out my Diamond Swords and flatten my ears, my tail lashing. I knew that my eyes had turned gray at this point. Jason and Adam stepped in front of me and Herobrine launched them back with his hand. Kaylin ran over to help them up.

"Herobrine stop," I shout, "I know what you came here to do." I see Mitch and the others run up with their weapons out, Ian ran over to Kaylin and Ty stood in front of Roe partially blocking her from any sudden attacks.

Herobrine grins. "It seems so. Will you accept the challenge? If you do, your friends and everyone in this game gets to go home. No tricks." He says. I glare at him, thinking.

"We have a deal. But only if you don't pull any tricks." My gaze hardens. "This fight is to the death."

Jason bolts towards me and grabs my hand.  
"Reilly you-" He stops when he sees my gaze. I loom at him my tail lashing.

"Jason. Im going to fight him. I want to get out. I want to meet you and everyone else IRL. After being in here for a year... I can't take it." I turn back to Herobrine. He nods,

"We have a deal." I nod. He understands that I need to say goodbye. I turn around and look at the others.

"Guys. I can tell you how much fun I had with you all. I feel like I have a bunch of brothers." I say with a smile. I walk over to Adam and hug him.  
"But Adam, your the best real brother I ever had." I hear him crying and I feel my eyes start to water. The girls pull me into a bear hug next and I start to cry.

I finally turn to Jason. I don't hug him because I know that if I do both of us wont let go. Instead I slide my hand into his and look into his eyes.

"Reilly... please..." He says. I slip my hand away and start to walk towards Herobrine.

"I love you so much Jason." I say, crying. The clouds are still overhead.

I turn towards Herobrine and pull out my swords. Jason and the others run forward but are met with a barrier. They are shouting my name but I ignore it.  
"Reilly. You broke your promise..." I hear Jason murmur before yelling. Everyones hands bashing against the barrier, trying to break through. Kaylin is trying to push against it, hoping she'll fall through.

I stop crying and rub my face. I stare at Herobrine, my gaze feircly focused as he pulls out his sword.  
I shift my weight to my back foot.


	15. The Final Boss

I throw myself at Herobrine, slashing my sword in all directions. I jump and throw my needles, laced this time with poison. He is able to dodge all but one that lands right in his arm. I land on my feet and go right back to attacking, I cut his cheek. The needle had provided a distraction but only allowed one hit. He slashes at me and cuts my arm. I keep throwing attack after attack at him and I don't notice that he's forcing me into the barrier.

My back hits the barrier and as he goes to hit me, I duck and slide in-between his legs. I throw Betty at him. It hits him squarely at the back of his shoulders. He screams and rips the axe out. He launches at me and scratches my leg and makes a small cut on my face. I block his next attack and send him rolling across the field. I see that the others have gotten out their weapons and are still trying to break the barrier.

Turn back to Herobrine who staggers up and launches himself at me. I launch back and block his attacks. I go to swing at him when I stop. My arms fall to my sides as I look down and see Herobrines diamond sword in my stomach.

"REILLY!" Jason and Adam scream my name and everyone stops. The girls have been crying but now the boys started to cry too. I look at the top left corner of my vision and watch as my HP drops to zero.  
But I don't despawn.

One of the swords falls out of my hand as I stand, a pixelated ghost. Glitching between alive and dead. Herobrine backs away in utter disbelief.

"How are you still here?!... YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" He screams and the others look at me, surprised and scared. I pull the sword out of my stomach and walk towards Herobrine until he is stuck between me and the barrier. I hold my sword at his throat. And I say the words that we say when we beat someone else at sparring.

"Dead." I say, the seriousness in my voice is ferocious. I swing my arm and Herobrine's head falls to the ground and glitches away. His body dissolves and the barrier disappears. I was breathing heavily but all of a sudden I felt fine. My wounds disappeared. A female voice comes over the system.

"On January 25th, 2014: The game has been cleared. I repeat: The game has been cleared." The voice says. A timer comes up and it displays 10:59.  
_I'm going home._


	16. The End

I turn to the others and Jason tackles me. He's crying and he rubs his hand through my hair that had fallen loose from its braid from the fight.

"Your alive! I was absolutly terrified... I thought you died." He said, plantig kisses all over my cheek. Everyone else runs over and we group hug.

"We're finally going home..." I say, crying. I look at everyone.  
"I can't wait until I get to see you all for real!" I say. And we sit together in the grass, watching the timer count down. Kaylin lay her head on Ian's shoulder and Ty wrapped his arm around Romans shoulders. Jason had his arm around my waist. I flick my ears.

"Its gonna be weird without these." I say, swishing my tail through the glass. Kay lin and Roe look at eachother. Ty looks at Roe, confused.

"Whats up Roe?" He asks. Kaylin and Roe stand up side by side. Kaylin looks at Ian. An apologetic look on her face.

"We wanted to tell you..." Kaylin says, "We just didn't know how." Roe takes off her headphones and puts them around her neck and moves the back of her hoodie. Kaylin takes her hair out of her ponytail and moves the bottom of her sweatshirt as well. Kaylin shakes her hair down to reveal two blonde cat ears and a cat tail. Roe perks her brown speckled ears up and swishes her white tipped tail.

They see our expressions and look at us. Almost worried about something.  
"These... aren't part of the game..." Roe says. I stand up and hug them.

"You look cute." I say. Roe purrs.  
"Thanks." She says. Ty and Ian stand up and hug their girlfriends. They weren't going to leave them just because of this.

"We were born like this. See, both of our parents signed up for a program to test fusing animal genetics with human genetics. I can't remember what they wanted to use it for though." Kaylin says flicking her tails. We look at eachother and I remember something. "Kaylin, Roe. Where do you guys live?" They look at me and smile.

"L.A" They say. I give a tiny squeal.

"So do we! Mabye we'll end up in the same hospital." I say. I turn to the others.  
"And if we do I'm coming to visit you all." I say we all smile and sit back down. The clock hits zero and I watch my friends dissolve infront of me.

I wake up and hear the sound of beeping. I take off the Virtual Reality headset and sit up. I look at the mirror next to the sink and gasp, throwing my hands to my face.  
I still had the cat ears.

(Hey guys! So this is it for this story. But Im going to start a second one that takes place after everyone wakes up. I hope you all liked it and if not, well... YAHH! XD Sorry, I'm listening to Soldir Boy while I write this. (LOL ThrowBack.))


End file.
